keronian tf
by mr.red193
Summary: when i check online i notice that only tf's i saw was pokemon an not a alien tf, no digimon just pokemon tf so i decide to make a alien tf well keronian tf and here's a challenge for every Sgt frog fanfic writer make a keronian tf story you can use different methods to do it can be characters from the show or your o.c and have fun. here my keronian tf story for example. :)


"Gunso. You in there?"

Fuyuki knock on Keroro's door trying to talk to him, he got some weird text message from him asking to come to his room in the basement.

"Gunso!"

No response.

Well it look likes he not here, fuyuki shrug he was about to leave until the door to Keroro's room creak open, leaving a crack. Fuyuki blink a few times then he went towards the door and open it.

"Gunso?" fuyuki said trying to find his best friend. All he found was an empty room with table and a broad for their meetings.

That when fuyuki notice's it. It was one of the keronians hats laying on the table but that not what surprise him about it. It was dark blue with a classic alien head symbol on it.

Fuyuki look at it for second then he picks it up expecting it. "What this doing on the table?" he asks himself.

What fuyuki didn't know that Keroro and Kururu were watching him from the shadows.

"gero gero do it."

"Ku ku ku doing it." And with that he presses the button. Then the hat jump to life and landed on fuyuki's head!

"EHHHH!" fuyuki let out, he tried to remove the hat but it wouldn't budge.

Squish!

Fuyuki felt something on his head it was gooey when he look at on his hand it was some strange light blue goop.

"What the-"

Fuyuki look at the goop with a surprised look then it turn that of fear when the goop on his hand started spreading down his arm.

"AHHH! Stop!"

Fuyuki tried to flick the goop that didn't work. He tried to grab the goop with his free hand all that did was spread to his other hand.

"Ahh!"

Fuyuki tried to open the door it wouldn't budge, he tried yelling for help.

"Natsumi! Mom! Gunso! Help!"

Nothing

Fuyuki was trying to calm down; he needs know what he dealing with so he can get rid of it. Looking at his hands he was surprised to find his fingers looking strangely familiar, there were light blue, small, pointing like claws except no finger nails, his arms look thin like noodles. The weirdest thing he didn't felt any pain from it, just a tickle a playful tickle to be precise.

"Heh. Heh." Fuyuki giggle.

He notices the goop spreading to his feet. It looks like it going for his limbs first. When he look at his feet, it look like he had no toes at all just a foot, it even felt like his toes were gone as well.

"whooooooooa " fuyuki said in awe that when he felt something on his back to be more precise his spine. He looked around and found a mirror at his right side when he got there, he turn around to look at his back. he was surprise to find more goop on his back he notice that the goop made some big bubble like shell right where his butt should be, he look at curiously then proceeded to poke it with his newly change hands.

Pop!

When it pop he was surprised and excited what pop out it was tadpole tail, it felt like it was part of him, he was waging it out happiness when realized what he change into.

He's turning into Keronian.

A tadpole one to be precise.

"Awesome!"

He was excited he always wonder what it be like to be one of them, but he thought it would be done with some type of laser or something, this toke him by surprise.

The goop has now started covering his belly when it started the goop around his belly and chest turn white and it made the same classic alien symbol on his belly.

Now most of his body was Keronian all that was left was his head. The goop started by covering the back of his head leaving him with no hair then it went for his forehead it startedt looking like a hood. the white goop started covering his face now even though it cover his mouth and nose he can still breath before it cover his eyes he closed them so it doesn't hurt his eyes when it did it connected with the hood making it look like a big round head. Fuyuki felt his head melding with the goop becoming one with the goop.

When that ended he could open his eyes again and his mouth, when he look at himself in the mirror. He was Keronian, a very big one at that. he was as big when he was human.

"huh? I thought I was gonna shrink?"

"give it a second fuyuki-dono ." Keroro said finally stepping out of the shadows.

"Gunso! What going on i-" he was immediate cut off by a hissing sound, and with that gas started leaking out of his…. ears?

Yes no joke gas started leaking out of his ears under his hat flaps while this was happening he started shrinking to the point he was at Keroro's height only a little smaller. When it was done they both look at each other for a moment, Keroro look at him like he was expecting the way he looks, fuyuki look at Keroro in confusion. When Keroro was done expecting him he gave him thumbs up and said.

"Looking good."

"Gunso what happen to me? I'm a Keronian now." Fuyuki said looking at himself with a smile.

"yeaaaah well it kinda the family idea de animas." Keroro said Scratching the back of his head nervously.

"ehh?"

"Well mama-dono ask me if there's a way temporary turn pekoponians into keronians I told her yes, then she ask me to… well turn you into one of us…heh heh." He said twiddled his finger, turning himself left and right.

"Mama asks you?" fuyuki ask tilting his head.

"Yeah. We had meeting while you were asleep even Natsumi agree, well violently to make sure your safe de animas."

"Oh." Fuyuki only said knowing she would be "protective" for him but one word enter his that he wanted to know.

"Why?"

Well mama-dono thought it be fun for you, and she also thought if you turn we be like brothers. Keroro said blushing at the thought of fuyuki-dono his little brother that thought made him happy, he never had a little brother before.

Well there his clone but he refuses.

Fuyuki look down his hat shadow covering his eyes, His face showing no expression. Keroro was worry does he not like it? Does he hate it? Is he anger? GOD please don't let him be anger!

"Gunso"

Keroro was scared.

"you"

Keroro started backing away slowly, but fuyuki followed.

"are"

Keroro was about to scream but fuyuki wrap his new keronian arms around Keroro's neck.

THE MOST AWLSOME FRIEND I EVER HAD! Fuyuki yelled happily not anger.

Really? Keroro said surprised.

"Yeah! This is cool! I did wander what be like to be one and you gave this me chance! Thank you gunso!"

"No problem. Fuyuki-dono" Keroro said rubbing fuyuki's head with his hand.

"Or should I call you big bro ~" fuyuki said teasing his new brother.

"Anything find." Keroro said blushing.

Then they heard the front door open.

"HEY STUPID FROG IS FUYUKI OKAY IF HE'S NOT YOUR GONNA REGRET IT!"

"Kero-chan! Fuyuki! Are you two there?"

"You want go see them." Keroro ask fuyuki nods his with warm smile on his face. "Okay. Let's go." Keroro said walking towards the door with fuyuki following behind when they got up stairs they saw Natsumi and Aki. When Aki saw them she squeal ran towards them and wrap her arms around her keronian change son.

"ahhhh! You are so cute my little frogging." Aki said hugging and nuzzling her son. Then Natsumi came to at her little brother with a worry look.

"you alright fuyuki."

"Yeah. I'm find sis." Fuyuki said with a smile still being snuggled by his mother.

"That's good." Natsumi said with a sign of relief then she look at Keroro with stern look.

"Stupid frog you better make this isn't permanent!"

"I made sure don't worry! He'll be back to normal in three weeks promise de animas." Keroro said raising his arm in defense.

"okay."

"fuyuuuuuuu~" fuyuki said sounding like a yawn after hearing that he cover his mouth surprised but still tired he felt really sleeping.

"gero. gero. I guess the vocals cord work." Keroro said with chuckle.

"You sound pretty sleeping sweetie how about you take nap in my arms." Aki said with a smile, rocking him like he was a baby.

"But I'm 'yawn' not 'yawn' tireeeeeed" fuyuki said trying to stay awake but he eventually falls into a deep sleep.

Everyone smiled at this Keroro ran upstairs for something, aki was still rocking fuyuki back and forth when Keroro got back he was carrying a blanket and a big pillow, he put the pillow on the couch in the living room then Aki put fuyuki on the pillow it was big enough for him to serve as a bed, then she put the blanket on him then she kissed gently on the forehead and said. "Sweet dreams my little frog."then Fuyuki smile peacefully in his sleep.

This gonna be fun three weeks.


End file.
